


You're My Happy Place (Loki/Reader)

by OnceAngel1221



Series: Silent Company, A Series of Loki Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve, Buried Alive, Childhood Trauma, Claustrophobia, Elemental Magic, Elevator, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Panic Attacks, Trapped In Elevator, Trauma, Trigger Warnings, happy place, reader has anxiety, scared reader, stuck in an elevator, supportive Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAngel1221/pseuds/OnceAngel1221
Summary: Reader and Loki get stuck in an elevator, when reader has a panic attack, how will Loki respond?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is the second fic to the Silent Company series, a series of Loki/Reader fluffy one shots!  
> Warning; Anxiety and Claustrophobia mentioned.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Xx  
> Angel

Loki had been living in the tower for some time now, he had adjusted quite well to life at the tower. Things seemed to be pretty normal, the Avengers were still pretty wary of him, but over time they seemed to accept his presence. Some of them even _liked_ him. Loki found his time at the tower, quite boring, there was nothing particularly interesting around.

But one day, that all changed. It seemed the Avengers needed another member with the loss of the Hulk. So they sought out (Y/N), you had the power to control the four elements; water, air, earth and fire. You were a new addition to the team, and Loki’s life. He found you interesting.

And you him.

For months it seemed you avoided each other, without realizing it. Whenever he entered the room, you would always make some excuse to leave. For some reason he just made you nervous. A part from the fact that he was ridiculously good looking. Ridiculously.

Your tactful avoiding was working well, until one day...

Steve was telling you off for not following one of his orders on a mission. However he failed to mention that you not following that order (it _was_ as stupid ass order, **#quoting Fury** ) resulted in you saving the lives of the Avengers and countless other agents. However he seemed to ignore this and continued to really dish it out this time, saving you the _‘you could have died'_  speech and opting for _‘you could have compromised every agent on the field’_ speech.

He was about to get into your total lack of obedience of the field, when on missions when a certain raven haired god piped up.

Loki had only been walking by with his book in hand when he heard the ‘great captain’ scolding you for choosing to stay and disarm the bomb instead of helping with the retreat like you were supposed to. He, himself found this quite unfair and decided to shed some light on the situation.

“However my dear captain, if (Y/N) here had followed your order of retreat we would never have made it out in time. She instead chose stay to disarm the bomb that could have _compromised_ every agent on the field, which it didn't.”

Steve didn’t look phased by Loki’s comment and instead just turned back to you and told you that you were banned from missions for a couple of weeks. You just sighed irritably, muttered something that resembled 'not the boss of me' and made you way over to the elevator. Loki decided to ~~stalk~~ observe you a little more, he followed you into the elevator. Asking you what floor you were going to, he pressed the button. You gave him a small smile, but you were still annoyed at Steve. You had just tried to do the right thing. You could feel Loki's eyes on you, which was sending your mind into overload. Your nerves increased as the elevator came to a halt between floors 92-91. You expected it to just keep going, but after a few moments of still-ness. Your heart rate began to increase.

Let’s just say, you were not good in tight spaces. *cough* claustrophobia *cough*.

“Friday, what’s going on?” You asked, expecting a response from the 'Irish lass' as you called her. You received nothing but a mixed response of random words and beeping sounds. You swallowed, as your mouth went dry. You were now stuck in an elevator.

‘Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Oh god,’ those were the only thoughts flying around in your head.

“Perhaps it’s a system failure…” Loki muttered to you. You ignored his comment and tried to focus on your ‘happy place’. You held one hand out in front of you, and joined it with the other hand. To create a ‘box of safety’. You closed your eyes and went through the anxiety drills your mom had taught you. You muttered them under your breath;

“Ten things… you can… see… uh, Loki, Elevator buttons, the ground, the doors, my arms…” You went through the whole list. Un-phased by the fact that Loki was staring at you the entire time.

You were half way through ‘five things you can touch’ when Loki said your name. As you looked up so your eyes could meet his, the elevator jerked. You were in free fall for about three seconds before falling back down to the ground. You guessed you were now around floor 88-87.

That. Didn’t. Help.

You bunched yourself into a corner and wrapped your arms around your knees. You could feel the four walls closing around you, you watched as they moved ever so slightly closer every time you took in a shaky breath. You rocked slightly back and forth trying to calm yourself down. You felt the anxiety spark like electrical plugs in your abdomen. You began to go through the personal hurricane you was overly familiar with. You had, had the panic attacks ever since you were little and you fell into a coffin. Your uncle owned a funeral parlor and you had been staying there for a couple nights, one night he came home drunk with a couple of his friends they found you asleep, they thought you were dead. So they put you in a coffin, nailed it shut and buried you in the field behind the shop. 

When you woke up, you remember thinking you were dead. You remember banging on the roof of the coffin. Screaming for help, but none answered. You remember trying to push in the roof of the coffin in a desperate attempt to open it. That was when you discovered your powers, your powers saved you. You parted the earth and burned your way through the coffin. By the time the authorities found you, you were an anxious wreck.

And from that day on, you  _hated_ small spaces. 

Loki approached you slightly, trying not to scare you. You didn’t look at him, afraid that he was judging you. Your breathing was still ragged and unnaturally deep.

“(Y/N),” Loki said, you expected his voice to be harsh and uncaring, but it was the opposite of that. His usual silky tone had changed to a warm embrace. “Look at me,” He said, his voice remaining calm and caring.

You willed yourself to open your eyes, one at a time they opened, your (e/c) eyes were boring into his green ones. In his eyes, you saw real concern but there was something else in them too. Something soothing, something beautiful and you tried to focus on that. You were only shaken out of the trance his eyes had on you when he spoke;

“You are safe, nothing bad is going to happen to you, okay?” His voice offered you comfort, kind of like the way chunky monkey offers a broken hearted person comfort. You felt yourself slightly relax, enough for you to let one proper breath out. “Okay?” he checked with you.

You nodded in response. He sat down in front of you, so he was the only thing you were looking at. He outstretched a gentle hand and placed it on your shoulder, as soon as his hand came into contact with your skin it was like a shivering had stopped. Like a twitch stopped, only you hadn’t realized you were twitching. You felt your muscles relax for once.

You were about to let out another long breath when the elevator dropped again. You guessed it dropped about ten floors because the feeling of free fall seemed to last forever. When you finally came to a halt it seemed that Loki’s efforts to calm you down were all for nothing. You went into full panic attack mode. You heated up your hands with fire and pressed them against the door, trying to melt the metal but nothing happened. You ripped your hands off the doors and saw two black soot marks. You threw your head into your hands and let small tears roll down your cheeks. Loki was busy trying to compose himself when he saw you crying.

It was like his heart melted. He scooped you into his arms, bringing you into his warm embrace. At first you resisted him, but as he whispered comforting words into your ear, you managed to calm down. He sat down on the far side of the elevator, bringing you down with him. You hated yourself for it, but you snuggled up to his chest and closed your eyes.

You hated being helpless and weak, but just being in Loki’s tight embrace made you melt. You gripped his shirt, which was now slightly wet from your tears. You let out slow shaky breathes as he encouraged you to breathe.

“Breathe, (Y/N), you are safe. I’m here, I’m not letting anything bad happen to you.” His words brought a small smile to your face. You draped your arms around his neck and pulled him close.

“What do you usually do when you’re like this?” Loki asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. You shifted in his arms so you were facing him. You noticed that your faces were only a few inches away from each other.

“I find my happy place.” You said, in response.

“Did you?” Loki asked you, you just smiled in response. You brought yourself closer to him so your lips were just apart. You looked in his eyes. He snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you closer, closing the kiss.

‘Yeah, I think so.’ You thought in your head. Steve finally found the two of you freeing you from your prison, until then you stayed in Loki’s embrace. Knowing you were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> awwwwwwwww


End file.
